charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Powers
[[Video:Charmed wiki ~ Powers - On screen!|thumb|right|300px|Video Clip about all the Powers used on Charmed (double click to view larger screen)]]A list of all powers that were used by the witches, demons and other beings throughout the series.Even though powers may be marked as evil good or nuertral according to Piper it doesn't matter what kind of powers they have but how they use them. 'A' *'Advanced Electrokinesis '- the power to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of electrokinesis. *'Acid Secretion' - the ability to generate corrosive acid, usually from the hands or mouth. *'Adjusting' - the ability to fight off particle stasis because of strong molecular motion with the body. *'Advanced Pyrogenism' - the ability to throw a steam of highly concentrated pyrokinetic energy. *'Aerokinesis' - Is an elemental ability to create, control, and manipulate the very air and wind itself, its users often generating incredible gusts of silver air and wind. And create whirlwinds, tornadoes. *'Age Shifting '- the ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process. It can be used offensively to instantly kill mortals by accelerating their age until it reverts the victim to nothing but ash. *'Agility' - the ability to lighten ones body and hence cause oneself to become more agile. Telekinetics may develop this ability. *'Apportation' - the ability to project matter through space in the form of energy. See telekinetic orbing and materializing. *'Aquagenism' - the ability to manipulate the very molecules of water itself and mold it into any ''shape and form. *'Advanced Telekinesis '- a highly advanced form of Telekinesis. *'Ash Teleportation' - the ability to teleport through ashes. *'Astral Premonition' - the power and ability to project yourself or one's astral body into one's real body in another time-frame while experiencing a premonition.(while in that time-frame you can be hurt). Usually an evolution of the power of Premonition. *'Astral Projection' - Make a "copy" of yourself appear wherever the user desires by projecting their consciousness. *'Atmokinesis' - the power and ability to control and manipulate ''all ''various aspects of the weather at will. *'Aura Choking' - the ability to strangle someone through their own aura. *'Aura Manipulation' - the power and ability to control and manipulate energy auras. 'B' *'Beaming' - the ability Cupid's use to teleport. *'Blinking' - instant transportation in the blink of an eye, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. *'Black Orbing – form of teleportation similar to orbing, used exclusively by Darklighters. Users can access the Underworld but they cannot access "Up There". *Blowing' - various uses, used by a child demon in "We All Scream For Ice Cream" you see her dispose of a body and send Pheobe and Prue flying, activated by blowing on the hand. Most likely a unique use of Aerokinesis. *'Bursting Balls' - the ability to conjure a metal ball that combusts upon impact. 'C' *'Calling' - the ability to call an object into your hands. *'Clairvoyance' - Clairvoyance is the psychic ability or power to see objects, and visions, or to gain information regardless of its distance. The visions may also be in the future, and some times in the past. Clairvoyance is an umbrella term which often refers to telepathy, spiritualism, psychic research, second sight, prophetic visions, and dreams. The visions are only of possible futures and may shift constantly. *'Clinging' - ability is to cling to solid surfaces *'Cloning' - the ability to duplicate oneself but it cannot be sustained for long periods of time. *'Conjuring' - the ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Conjuring the Elements' - the ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind and water, and even lighting. Those with this power generally do not use any one element to such a high degree as someone who possess the power of one or two elements. has this power in one of her past lives. *'Cloaking' – ability to supernaturally hide someone or something from others, Leo used this power to hide his charge Daisy in Love Hurts from a darklighter. Similar to invisibility, but cloaked individuals may only be invisible to certain individuals. *'Chronokinesis' - the ability to manipulate time. *'Chrono-Telekinesis '- The ability to move objects or people while controlling time as well. This was used by Cole Turner to save Phoebe Halliwell's life from Agent Jackman. *'Chrono-Telekinetic Orbing '- the power to move objects or people with almost a temporal affect (meaning time is slower, then the matter moving through that time period) by using the orbing variation to move the object *'Combustive Orbing'- the ability to channel orbs into another object/being, causing combustion. *'Cryokinesis' - the ability to create and/or manipulate ice and extremely low temperatures, such as ice-like breath and casting objects and people in solid ice, freezing them. *'Crushing' - the power to surround an object with a force that ultimately squashes it. *'Curses' - the ability to enchant an object or person, and produce negative effects. 'D' *'Dark Binding' - Evil ritual performed by a dark priestess which binds two people as husband and wife. *'Dark Cloaking' - the ability to hide one's activities from good beings. *'Dark Wisping' - a form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Deflection' - the ability to deflect or negate the tangible and active powers of others. *'Demon Beam' - the power to emit a continous steam of energy from your hands that can harm or burn someone. *'Demonic Projection' - the ability perform difficult or unique feats of magic with a wave of the hand. Extremely powerful and rare magical ability, similar to Projection. *'Deviation' - the magical ability to ricochet energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. *'Divination' - the practice of predicting the future. *'Dream Leaping' - the ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them. 'E' *'Elasticity' - the ability to stretch a part of your body like a rubber band. *'Electrokinesis' – the ability to channel and generate electricity. Leo uses this ability to kill Gideon after he kills Chris and tries to kill Wyatt. *'Electro-Mental Ignitions' - the ability to incinerate and burn the mind of a victim, Phoebe had this power in an alternate future. *'Elemental Generation' - the ability to be able to conjure and manipulate natural elements in the world. *'Empathy' – the ability to read and feel others' feelings and emotions, and channel the emotions and any powers that may depend on emotional triggers. *'Enchanting' - The ability to bend someone to one's will by manipulating their sex drive and/or radiating false feelings of love, friendship, happiness and other positive emotions through various mediums. Similar to Persuasion but stronger. *'Energy Balls' - the ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Energy Beam' - the ability to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually from one's hands. *'Energy Blast' - the ability to shoot kinetic energy from one's hands. *'Energy Magic' - the ability to project energy. *'Energy Projection' - the ability to focus powerful forms of energy. *'Energy Waves' - the ability to send waves of energy, usually from one's hands. *'Energy Whip' - a similar power to an Energy ball, but you can use it for a longer period of time in battle. It also resembles a real whip. *'Enhanced Intuition' - this ability is usually a bi-product of premonitions, it is the ability to sense or predict attacks. *'Enhanced Senses' - the ability to possess senses to a supernatural degree. *'Evil Eye' - the power to cause injury or misfortune to others by magic or supernatural means focused through a look or stare. 'F' *'Fading' - The ability to teleport in the form of energy fading into space. *'Fear Amplification' - the ability to find another's greatest fear and amplify it - sometimes bringing it to life by casting illusions. Barbas, the demon of fear uses this skill to kill his victims. *'Fear Projection' - Similar to Projection, this power allows the user to warp reality, based on the victim's fears. It is not limitless, and may also be illusion, if the user chooses it to be. Barbas had this power. *'Fire Balls' – the ability to produce balls of fire in the palm of your hand, used by powerful demons and warlocks. *'Fire Breathing' - the ability to emit fire from one's mouth. *'Fire Throwing' - the ability to throw steams of fire from the hands. *'Flaming' - A form of teleportation where the user appears and disappears whilst being surrounded by flames. *'Flight' - Similar to levitation, though more powerful, beings able to actually create one's own momentum to move through the air and control the direction one goes in. This was first seen used by Phoebe who stole it from the Dragon Warlock *'Floating' - ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground. *'Force Blasts' - the ability to generate concussive blasts of force that send the target flying through the air. 'G' *'Genesis' - the ability to create lesser beings from your own body. *'Geogenism' - the ability to move geological structures. *'Geokinesis' - A form of telekinesis which is limited to affecting natural earth, soil, and stone. *'Glamouring' - the ability to alter one's appearance by covering the entire body with an illusion of someone else. *'Glistening' - Another form of teleportation. Whoever uses it disappears, leaving a glistering contour of the body for a moment. 'H' *'Healing' - the ability to heal wounded humans, a Whitelighter/Elder ability. *'Heat Conduction' - used by a demonic child, used heat until the victim's blood boils and explodes. Activated by touching the victim or through the hands (set in front of the user but not touching the victim), but if the contact (with hands) is broken the heating stops. See Blood Boiling. *'High Resistance' - the ability to resist and survive attacks from various weapons and powers. *'High Stamina''' - the power to endure disease, fatigue, privation. *'Holograms' - the ability to create holographic images. *'Hovering' - Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation, the two may be interchangeable. Hovering seems to be used exclusively in a passive manner. There is some debate whether this ability is slower than levtation, but some cases indicate it is not. *'Hydrokinesis' – he ability to create and control liquid water. *Hyper Speed - the ability to run extremely fast by the speed of light 'I' *'Illusion Casting' - The power to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. Seem to be substantial and can be permanent if the user wishes and is powerful enough. *'Immortality' - The ability to live forever and not age. also being Immune to all human and Supernatural Diseases and Viruses. *'Immunity' - the ability to be immune to most or all kinds of powers. *'Incineration' - The ability to kill someone by setting them on fire with one touch or look. May be a form of pyrokinesis or demonic banishment. *'Intangibility' - the ability render one's body intangible, almost in a non-existant state which enable ghosts to do what they do (like walking through walls). To be rendered intangible grants the intangible being invincibility to physical attacks, and in most cases renders them invisible to mortals as well. (phasing) *'Invincibility' - protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm whatsoever. *'Invisibility' - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. 'K' *'Kiss of Death' - a Siren's variation of Touch of Death. She kisses them burning them up from the inside. *'Knowledge Absorption'- allows one to psychically absorb knowledge from other people. Also called Memory Absorption (for-instance: The Seekers and The Collectors.) 'L' *'Levitation' – the ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Life Draining' - the ability to drain the life out of someone. *'Light Darts' - the ability to generate dart of electromagnetic radiation that can burn a target upon contact. *'Lightning Teleportation' - a rare ability to teleport through lightning. *'Light Manipulation' - Whitelighters/Elders have this power. It is usually shown as the ability to control orbs but can be used to control all forms of light or photons. Paige used this ability to levitate. Leo used this power back when he knew Grams, also known as Penny, as young twenty year old to create a light show. *'Luck' - the ability to grant luck to those in need. *'Luring' - the magical ability to bend someone to the user's will. 'M' *'Magical Dust' - a magical weapon used by Tuatha in the episode 'That Old Black Magic' as a substitute for her lost wand. *'Manifestation' - the ability to appear in spirit form. *[[Teleportation Manipulation|'Manipulate Teleportation']] - the ability to stop or control a teleporting being. *'Mediumship' - the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. *'Materializing' - the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. Also see Apportation. *'Memory Manipulation' - the ability to manipulate peoples memories making them have memories that are not real or making somebody forget all or some of their past or conversely to remember it. *'Mimicry' - The power to copy any power and ability and use it as your own. *'Mind Control '- The ability to control ones thoughts and actions, influencing what people say or do. May extend from telepathy or be its own unique power. *Minor Precognition - the psychic ability to percieve events in the near future. It is less powerful than Premonitons. *Molecular Acceleration - is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this results in the liquefaction of solid objects and is often reffered to simply as "Melting". *'Molecular Combustion' - The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes. *'Molecular Deceleration - '''the ability to slow down the molecules of an object. *'Molecular Dispersion' - the ability to pull a being apart from a molecular level, similar to molecular combustion but more powerful. *'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow and cease all movement of molecules within a person or area, leaving temperature unaffected. *'Molecular Inhibition' - the ability to crystallize an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. Also referred to as Ice Stasis. *'Molecular Manipulation' - The ability to change an object's physical form. *'Mummification' - allows the user to turn a recently deceased body into a mummy that is incapable of being unwrapped or hurt in any way by someone else. When one uses this power, it is in order to preserve either the body or spirit within the wrappings so they will not decay or move on, respectively. 'N' *'Nature Enhancement' - the ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants. *'Necromancy' - the ability to steal another's life force. 'O' *'Omnilingualism' - the ability to understand and speak any language without extensive formal training. *'Optical Fire Bolts' - the ability to shoot bolts of fire from the eyes. *'Optical Thermodynamics' - the ability to emit a sudden shot of energy from the eyes. *'Orbing' – teleporting little blue shining lights and orbs that surround a whitelighter's body in order to travel from place to place faster. 'P' *'Petrification' - the ability to turns beings or objects into stone. *'Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light. *'Plasma Balls' - the ability to throw balls of plasma energy, only found in the Ghostly Plane *'Portal Creation' - the ability to open portals to other worlds, dimensions, or even planes. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making' - the ability to mix magical potions, one of the three basic powers of a witch. *'Power Absorption' - the ability to absorb the powers of victims they kill. It is a rare and powerful ability. *'Power Containing' - the ability to contain or capture the powers of others. *'Power Extraction' - can strip a/every magical power from another person. They don't get the power, they just strip it down temporally. *'Power Granting' - the ability to grant powers to another being. *'Power Negation' - the ability to cancel out the powers of others. *'Power Stripping' - the ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers. *'Power Swapping' - the ability to swap the powers of two individuals. *'Power of Three' - The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world. The Charmed Ones have this power. *'Precognition' - The ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "Danger Sense" to show the user that they are being threatened. It can also show from what direction the threat is coming from *'Premonition' - Essentially psychometry or clairvoyance. When touching an object Phoebe can feel something that happened or will happen around or with that object. Later only by entering a room, she could get a premonition. Also in the beginning, her power was activated unintentionally but later she gained some control over it. A very precious power. *'Prescience' - the ability to sense what's going on all around the user even over large distances. *'Pressurization' - the ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull. *'Projection' - This is no doubt one of the most powerful abilities in the Charmed universe. It can project the thoughts of the user who uses it into reality much like reality warping. It is also very difficult to control and master. Billie Jenkins owns this power. *'Projective Levitation' - the ability to levitate other people and objects. *'Psychic Echo' - Connected to the power of Premonition, a Psychic Echo is where a person who foresees an event is psychically connected to another person and experiences the same physical trauma inflicted upon the other person. Phoebe Halliwell experienced a Psychic Echo with Bo Lightfeather in 2001. *'Psi knives' - Telekinetic blades that can hurt the victim mentally instead of physically. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis. *'Psychometry' - a form of extra-sensory perception where an object is touched or held in order to obtain information about the object's history and it's past owners that have come into contact with it *'Pyrokinesis' - an elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire. Similar to pyrokinesis is the ability to throw fireballs. *'Pyrotechnics' - the ability to produce fire work like lights from your hands 'R' *'Rage Projection' - the ability to enrage others by magnifying their anger. *'Rainbow' - a colorful bow of magic used by Leprechauns for teleportation. *'Regeneration' - Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Cole had this power before and after he gained invincibility. *'Reality warping' - Ability to change or manipulate reality itself to one's own desire. Many powers such as Projection and Conjuring stem from this and may develop into it. Only three beings in the history of Charmed have this power: The Avatars and The Cleaners and the Angel of Destiny. *'Reconstitution' - the ability to pull reform again after being vanquished. Presumably does not need to be consciousley activated. *'Reincarnation' - the ability to be reborn again after being killed. *'Remote Teleportation' - the ability to call for object and have it teleported to the user. *[[Beaming|'Remote Beaming']] - the ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to beaming with them. *'Remote Orbing' - the ability to send another person to a specific location instead of having to orb with them. *'Resurrection' - the ability to resurrect yourself and/or others from being dead. *'Retrocognition' - the ability to see or percieve the past in the form of a vision or premonition. 'S' *'Sand Teleportation' - form of teleporation in which the user disappears in a whirling sandstorm. *'Scrying' - the ability of a witch, to find a lost object or person. *'Seduction' - the ability to lead someone astray into a behavioural choice they would not have made if they were not in a state of sexual arousal. *'Sense Projection' - the ability to take away someone's else's senses (sight, hearing, voice, etc) and use it for yourself. *'Sensing' – the ability to locate and sense the fear of charges, Cupid's and Whitelighter's power. *'Sensory Paralysis' - the ability to completely cut of the senses of others causing them to be unable to see, hear, feel, smell, or touch. *'Separation' - the ability to seperate oneself from a body part, and be unharmed. *'Shadow Energy' - the ability to blast an extremely powerful gust of energy which looks like dark smoke. *'Shadow Projection' - The ability to manipulate shadows and bind them to different shapes. *'Shamanism' - used to heal and enlighten, using ceremonials which can include rhythmic music, mind altering drugs and mythic journeys into the subconscious. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Shielding' - The ability to create a bubble-like wall of energy or "force field" around oneself or anyone the user wills (if powerful enough) for protection. *'Shimmering' - the ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", used by Upper level demons. *'Shredding' - form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere. *'Shrinking' - The power to shrink someone's physical size. *'Smoke Secretion' - the ability to produce gas or smoke. *'Smoke-Fading' - form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Fading. *'Smoking' - form of Teleportation typically used by Furies, Harpies, Sirens, and a few other breeds of demons. *'Sonic Scream' - Ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive. *'Soul Absorbtion' - the ability to absorb the souls of the dead. *'Soul Projection' - the ability to contain souls of the dead in form of crystals, balls of white energy or balls of fire. *'Sparkling' - the ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. *'Spell Casting' - the magical ability to cast spells. *Spiralization - It's a wizard's way of teleporting. *'Strangulation' – ability to asphyxiate someone with magical energy. May extend from other powers, i.e. telekinesis. *'Suggestion' - the ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will, effectively. *'Summoning' - the ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. Generally used by powerful demons to summon lesser servants. *'Super Strength' - the power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. *'Swallowing' - allows one to consume anyone or anything that comes into contact with his or her body, allowing him or her to use it for sustenance or to transport the object or person to another location. 'T' *'Tactile Hypnosis' - The ability to put someone in a submissive trance simply by touching them. *'Technopathy' - the ability to control technology. *'Telekinesis' - It is the power to move material objects with one's mind. In its weaker state one has to use material components (aka hands) to activate it, with more practice only vision is necessary. Prue owned that power and Paige had another version of it: Orbing telekinesis which was much the same with a teleporting feel to it. In an episode where the sisters traveled to their future selves, Prue was able to blast the entire attic with one swing of her hand. In season eight, the witch Billie Jenkins also manifested this power and seemed to be almost as good as Prue could. The emotion which activated it was anger. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - the ability of telekinesis but orbing and orbing the object place to place. *'Telekinetic Wave– the ability to exert a blast of energy from the hands. Avatars have this ability as well as Future Wyatt and Future Prue. *Telematerialization' - the ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. *'Telepathy' - the ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Billie's sister Christy had this power. *'Teleportation' - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Telepathic Suggestion' - the ability to astral project unseen to a location and plant irresistible commands into another person's mind, making it seem as if their actions came from their own ideas and intentions instead of the intentions of others. See Astral Echo. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to freeze the flow of time itself. *'Thermal Balls' - The ability to create purple balls comprised of fire and psychic energy. This is rare and powerful, not a lot of people possess this kind of power. *'Thermal Blasts' - powerful fiery blasts fired from the hands. *'Thermodynamic Generation' - The ability to selectively heat an object, by either touch or close proximity *Thermovariance - the ability to boil someone or something *'Thermokinesis' - is the ability to manipulate the air in a specific area, by heating or cooling the air molecules *'Thorn Spitting' - the ability to produce thorns out of the mouth that contains a toxin that slowly kills anyone who is harmed by the projectiles *'Thought Projection' – ability to conjure a person or object with the imagination. Wyatt used this power as a child to bring a Dragon he saw on television into reality. *'Time manipulation' - Ability to effect the flow of time, slowing, accelerating, reversing, or even stopping it. Avatars have this power. *'Time Traveling' - the ability to travel through time and space. *'Touch of death' – the ability to kill someone through a touch, a Darklighter's Power. The power is triggered by hate. *'Transformation' - The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects *'Transmogrification' - the ability that allows the person with the gift to alter their form into inanimate objects. *'Transmutation' - the ability to turn inexpensive metals e.g. Lead into Gold. 'V' *'Voice Manipulation' - the ability to manipulate one's voice. *'Vortex Creation' - the ability to create vortexes to other dimensions, planes, worlds, etc. *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. Also allowing you to spy through water, fire, or smoke. 'W' *'Water Teleportation' - water based type of teleportation used by many only a few magical beings such as the Sea Hag,The Water Demon and The Lady of the Lake. *'Web Projection' - the ability to create webbing and make webs. It can also be used to completely preserve beings if they get trapped inside the webs produced by this power. *'Wisping' - form of teleportation used by Earthbound spirits. *'Whirling' - the ability to teleport with wind and air in tornado like ways. 'X' *'X-Ray Vision' - the power to see through different forms of materials and matter like an x-ray machine. 'Y' *'Youth Stealing''' - the ability to steal the life force of the young and youthful making them grow old and weak. Category: Powers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed terms